


You Get (More Than) What You Pay For

by devilcouldweep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep
Summary: Rumor has it that someone's been using the public bathroom at the subway station as a glory hole.(Discontinued)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	You Get (More Than) What You Pay For

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was directly inspired/influenced by the wonderful anons on my Curious Cat. Without them, this AU would not exist. I'm taking all the headcanons we spoke about and mashing it up into a fic, so I hope people enjoy it!
> 
> (also sorry about the weirdness with the formatting? I will fix it at a later time.)

Hinata Hajime didn’t need to pay for sex.

Apparently, there was someone who liked waiting around in the public bathroom right outside of the subway station, and they were selling their body right out of the stalls. Kazuichi swore that he hadn’t gone before, but that Hinata should try it out.

“What for?” Hinata questioned. “I mean, I’m not so desperate that I need to pay someone just to let me fuck them.”

“ _ Hajime,”  _ Kazuichi whined. “I can’t believe I even have to explain this to you! I heard the girl in the stall is really hot…”

“Your reasoning is so shallow,” Hinata cringed.

“Urgh… Hajime, please? I really want to go and I would feel better if you came with me…”

It wasn't that rare for Kazuichi to whine until Hinata agreed to his half baked plans. Really, Hinata should've gotten used to it by then…

But Kazuichi had a very  _ very  _ slight point. He  _ didn't _ have to explain it to Hinata. He understood perfectly what was appealing about some filthy bathroom whore.

And just because Hinata didn't have to pay for sex didn't mean he wasn't a tiny bit curious. His male curiosity was shameful, and he wanted to say no, but…

Kazuichi had finally whittled him down.

"Just quit whining already. I'll go."

"Wait, really!?"

"Yeah, aren't you glad? You should be grateful. This is definitely a bad idea."

Kazuichi pouted at his friend though it soon gave way to some triumphant celebrating. Kazuichi quickly explained how things were going to work.

“I heard you just have to walk into the stall on the right of the one that’s already occupied. From there, You can shove your money through the glory hole, and if you pay enough you can even meet the girl in there…”

“How are they even allowed to use the bathroom like that?” Hinata wondered aloud. “Does no one care?”

“Rumor has it that she gives the janitor a small cut of her profits… Not that I care. As long as she’s ready for me that’s all that matters!”

“And another thing,” Hinata kept on wondering. “How do you know they’re a girl? If it’s through a little hole in the stall, then it could be a boy, right? Didn’t you say they use the mens bathroom?”

“Jeez, don’t be so suspicious! I heard her voice is very sweet and beautiful sounding. There’s no way there’s a boy who sounds like that! And if she’s looking for male clients then of course she’d have to use the men’s bathroom.”

“I’m pretty sure this is an appropriate situation to be suspicious in…”

Kazuichi growled in disapproval but Hinata kept on wondering about the person in the stall. He’d never thought about going to a glory hole for real. It was the sort of thing people did in porn, not real life.

And yet there was a local who supposedly was servicing a glory hole for the better part of the week. 

The idea was filthy and unadvised. Everything in Hinata told him it was a bad idea, but even he understood what was so inherently exciting about it. You don’t have any connection to the person next door other than a sense of touch. You may never even see their face.

And best of all, they are in desperate need of someone’s touch. Otherwise, they might never have put themself in that situation.

Hinata understood that, so they made plans to go to the public restroom in the subway station for the next night.

~

“Dude, I’m so fucking nervous…” Kazuichi said as they walked down the dark sidewalk. They kept a brisk pace and dodged other people walking past with ease.

“It’s a little late for that now… But so am I,” Hinata admitted.

Before they started walking, Hinata bought condoms and a tiny bottle of lube, just in case the bathroom whore needed it. There was no way he was going unprotected with a stranger like that.

They felt uncomfortable in his pockets, like they were only adding more guilt to his conscience.

He also had to stop at an ATM since he didn’t carry cash on him. He was embarrassed by the amount of thought he put into it.

“Do you think she’ll be annoyed if we’re too inexperienced?” Kazuichi asked seemingly out of nowhere.

“I doubt they care as long as we’re paying,” Hinata speculated. “I’m sure there are a lot of rough people coming in and out of there… We’re probably a breath of fresh air for them.”

“I hope… Hey, Hajime?”

“Hm?”

Hinata looked over at Kazuichi as they kept walking, but he stared forward with a strange determined look that Hinata rarely ever saw.

“Thanks for coming with me. You’re a really good guy.”

Hinata was startled by the sudden warm thanks. It was unlike Kazuichi to express gratitude like that. 

“Ah… Don’t worry about it,” Hinata awkwardly replied. They stayed mostly quiet for the remainder of the walk. “There’s the station up there.”

Quickly, they descended the wet stairs of Hope Station and felt the steamy, unclean air of the public transport terminal blast the cold away. There were people waiting for the next train unaware of the person who supposedly occupied the public restroom.

For some reason, the oblivious pedestrians made Hinata feel even more shame.

“Well, this is it,” Hinata sighed, standing in front of the entrance to the restroom. “Ready?”

“Guess so,” Kazuichi nodded, waiting for Hinata to lead the way like a coward.

Not that Hinata minded. He knew Kazuichi well enough by then.

He strode into the bathroom as if shame didn’t stick to his skin like sweat. Just like the rumors told, there were feet waiting in the middle stall. Hinata hoped it wasn’t someone who was genuinely using the bathroom.

Their boots had strange white stains on them… If it was indeed the bathroom whore in there, then Hinata had no difficulty imagining where the stains came from.

If there really was a big hole in the wall, surely they'd notice and use a different one, right?

Kazuichi walked further in and stood by the urinals cautiously. Hinata went into the stall to the right of the middle. On the wall there were prices written in magic marker, and a hole carved in at about dick-level.

$25 for a blowjob. $50 for anal. $100 to go into the middle stall. Hinata just happened to have $100…

“Hey, I don’t recognize your shoes. You’re new?” Said the stranger from the middle stall. It seemed the rumors about their voice being beautiful were true.

“Ah, yeah,” Hinata called back. “Will that be a problem?”

“Nooo…” They said in a sing song voice. “Is the other pair of shoes your friend?” They asked referring to Kazuichi.

“Yes, uh… Can we take turns? Is that…  _ allowed…?” _

Hinata felt like a fool for asking for the rules to a made up business, but he had already made it so far. This time it really  _ was  _ too late to turn back.

“Ah, that’s sort of troublesome for me… How about both at the same time?”

“R-really!?” Hinata said at the same time that Kazuichi said, “Huh!?”

“Ahahaha! Are you surprised? I’m just about ready to leave soon, so…”

So the stranger was in a rush. Hinata wasn’t sure if he wanted to be in a situation where he could watch Kazuichi have sex. Still, he only agreed to come to the bathroom for Kazuichi’s sake, so maybe he could brush off the potential threesome as… a friendly ‘bro activity’ of sorts.

That sounded lame, but it was the only way Hinata could justify it.

“Uh, what do you think?” Hinata asked Kazuichi.

“I’m down,” Kazuichi answered, voice sounding strange to Hinata. He had never heard his friend speak with such a sexually charged voice before. “Let’s do it.”

“Money?” The stranger asked, poking a pale hand through the glory hole at Hinata.

“R-right, I guess this is the $100 tier…” Hinata replied, digging around in his pockets for the money he’d shamefully withdrawn from the ATM.

He slapped the neatly folded bills into the stranger’s hand, then left the stall he was in to stand in front of the middle one. Kazuichi was also waiting there with money in hand.

Hinata wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but when the stranger opened the door to the middle stall, all Hinata could see was their beauty.

There was a very androgynous man in there with wispy white hair, strangely stained pink at the tips. His pale skin was exposed, as all he was wearing was a bikini and ripped thigh high socks. He had a cunning smile and green eyes. 

Hinata felt his face getting very warm.

“No way…!” Kazuichi exclaimed without self-awareness. He crumpled up his money in his shock.

“Awe...Don’t tell me you thought I was a girl? Do you really think there are women as filthy or disgusting as me…?”

Hinata wasn’t expecting the stranger to talk like that about himself. He was being assaulted with a lot of information all of a sudden and he wanted to take back control of the situation.

“Souda-” Hinata tried to say.

“Hajime, this is too much. I can’t go through with it.”

“ _ What?”  _ Hinata asked, feeling the frustration cause him to sweat. “You’re kidding-”

“No, I’m not! Dude, I’m not fucking…  _ gay!”  _ Kazuichi interrupted him again. Weirdly, he didn’t sound genuine, but Hinata had absolutely zero time to be concerned with that.

He had just given a male prostitute money to fuck and it was all Souda’s fault, and now he didn’t even want to participate? And he really wasn’t kidding?

“S-sorry, Hajime!” Kazuichi said meekly as he turned to run out of the bathroom, not unlike a rat or a mouse.

As Hajime gaped at his supposed friend, the stranger in front of him giggled while trying and failing to mask the sound with his hand.

“Your friend doesn’t seem very loyal…”

Hinata grit his teeth and ran a hand through his hair.

“I guess not?” Hinata sighed in disbelief. “I’m sorry about him. I guess he was really hoping you were a woman…”

“Don’t apologize to someone like me,” The stranger said. “Are you coming in?”

Hinata had to make a decision. There was no reason to do this anymore. He was just abandoned by one of his better friends. The only reason Hinata had to visit this bathroom just exited the scene, but…

Hinata thought the stranger was weirdly gorgeous. He couldn’t remember ever being that attracted to another man before.

Without thinking much further, Hinata stepped into the stall and shut the door behind him. He was thinking with his other head, but he didn’t care. With the door shut behind him, it felt like only he and the stranger existed. 

The stranger pulled Hinata in real close and ghosted his lips against his, causing Hinata to allow his eyes to flutter shut.

“I’m glad you came in… You’re really cute.”

“What should I call you?” Hinata said, really aching to kiss the stranger.

“Hmm, Ko will do for now. Touch me, Ha-ji-me~”

The way Ko said his name drove Hinata crazy in an instant. He pulled Ko flush against his body and squeezed his soft ass, which was barely covered by the bikini. Hinata dove into Ko’s neck and began to lick and nibble there, which Ko rewarded him for by softly keening.

Ko grabbed the sides of Hinata’s face and sloppily kissed him with eager desperation. He wore an expression of excitement and need.

Hinata pulled away from the kiss to roughly yank the front of Ko’s bikini top up. He held him close by the waist and lavished his nipples with attention as Ko writhed and cried. His chest was so small and cute, and his nipples were so pink against his pale skin.

“H-Hajime… Ahn, Hajime!” Ko whined. 

Hinata finally saw how hard Ko had gotten, his leaking prick hanging out of the bikini bottoms obscenely. It looked so red that Hinata wanted to taste it.

Thoughtlessly he dropped to his knees and plopped the soft tip into his mouth. His face felt like it was on fire as he looked up at Ko’s startled face.

“You don’t have to-”

“Let me,” Hinata interrupted, pleading.

Hinata practically drank the precum that flowed out of Ko’s tip as if it were a candy syrup. He clumsily bobbed his head on Ko’s cock, trying to taste as much of it as possible. It felt so warm in his mouth.

Hinata felt pride when Ko tossed his head back and let out a heady moan. It only made him want to go deeper.

Hinata was trying to swallow Ko whole, sucking him so far down that he gagged. Not knowing his limits, he went a little too far and came close to vomiting. He pulled off with thick stands of spit connecting his mouth to Ko’s twitching cock, coughing from his overzealous sucking.

“Don’t push yourself, Hajime~” Ko whispered above him, out of breath.

His voice really was beautiful.

“Come up here,” Ko demanded.

Hinata stood to attention, facing Ko again as he pulled him in for another wet kiss. Ko was running his tongue all over Hinata’s mouth and felt his stiffness through the front of his jeans. He had never had such an erotic kiss before. Hinata was whimpering into the kiss like a newborn puppy.

When Ko finally pulled away again, he turned his body around and dropped his bikini bottoms around his legs. He stuck out his ass for Hinata, who believed he could really pass out from how turned on he was.

This was filthy, degrading- They could be caught and arrested, and then his friends and family would know he’s a degenerate- it was hot and sweaty and dirty-

Hinata saw how soft and wet Ko’s asshole looked, like he was cheap and used, pre-prepared and ready to go. He completely forgot about the condom in his pocket.

He couldn’t wait to get his cock out, and Ko gasped as he saw his size.

At long last, Hinata lined up his length to Ko’s entrance and slowly sunk into his tight heat. It felt so soft. They both cried as Hinata pried him open.

Hinata didn’t realize how hard he was gripping Ko’s hips as he began to thrust into him. All he could think about was how great Ko felt.

“Y-you’re so fucking good, Ko,” Hinata cried as he leaned onto Ko’s back. “ _ Fuck.” _

Hinata pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into Ko at a steady pace, not going as quickly as he could’ve for the sake of savoring Ko. He could tell he was hitting the right spot as Ko began to sob and tremble against the wall of the stall.

“Hajimeee…” Ko whimpered pathetically. He sang Hinata’s name like a prayer.

“You feel so good, Ko,” Hinata desperately praised. “I don’t wanna stop fucking you; you’re so fucking good.”

Hinata was kissing Ko’s back and running his hands all over his flushed skin as the praises kept pouring out of him. His pleas and praises sent Ko sky high. He began to force his ass back onto Hinata’s cock with unexpected power.

“M-m-make me cum…” Ko begged.

The sound of his ass getting decimated filled the bathroom as Hinata began to fuck him with full power. He was breathing so heavily and sweating intensely, gritting his teeth as he continuously shoved his fat cock into Ko’s little hole.

Hinata grunted from exertion as Ko continued to cry. Hinata wanted to hear him weep more, so he reached around for his neglected prick and furiously jerked him off.

“ _ Augh, fuck!!!”  _ Ko yelled as he came all over the wall of the stall. Hinata could feel Ko’s entire body shake as his orgasm ripped through his body, and the feeling of Ko cumming while Hinata was still inside of him sent him over the edge.

Hinata pulled out in a hurry and poured his hot cum all over Ko’s sweaty, toned back. He grunted as each spurt came out, pleasure shocking his body in intense waves.

Then, all that could be heard was the sound of them trying to catch their breath. Hinata continued to hold Ko, only realizing how tight his grip had been at that moment. He supported Ko because he looked so frail.

“You’re amazing, Ko,” Hinata breathed against his back.

He felt Ko giggle underneath him.

“Not really…” He denied.

Not having a response, Hinata decided to do what came naturally to him. He reached over and grabbed some toilet paper from the dispenser and began to wipe the huge globs of cum off of Ko’s back.

"Mmh, y-you don't have to do that," Ko weakly protested as Hinata wiped away some of the mess he'd left all over his back. Ko could barely hold himself up as he fought to keep his palms braced against the bathroom stall.

"Just relax," Hinata soothed while breathing heavily. "You did a lot for me today... Thanks."

Something about being thanked for being a filthy whore didn't sit right with Ko, but he let Hinata do as he pleased and didn’t protest any further. HInata continued to yank toilet paper from the dispenser until he deemed Ko's back as clean as possible.

"There, all better. Sit with me for a minute," Hinata coaxed.

He sat on the toilet and patted his lap expectantly as Ko eyed him suspiciously. Was this guy for real? He stared at Hinata until he made a face of disapproval. Ko didn't like that face, so he sat on Hinata's lap and instantly felt better as he wrapped his toned arms around his thin waist, making sure he stayed in place.

"Just... sit with me for a while..."

"You don't have to go so far for a disgusting piece of trash like me. You’re too nice..."

"Well, I just fucked you, so..." Hinata laughed lightly. "Don't worry about that right now. I saw your arms shaking. Just rest with me for a bit."

Ko did as he was told, not comprehending why Hinata was being so sweet towards a piece of shit like himself. He could feel his steady heartbeat pounding against his back, and felt soothed. Hinata was different from the others. That was certain.

Hinata felt guilt crash down upon him as he held Ko in his lap. He had forgotten to use the condom, he completely forgot about Kazuichi who was probably having some kind of homophobic meltdown, and Ko could barely even stand. 

Absentmindedly, Hinata began to stroke Ko’s stomach soothingly. It helped him feel better just as much as it comforted Ko.

“Hey, Hajime… You’re not in love with me are you?” Ko asked, obviously mocking.

“Hah, no way. It’ll be bad if you’re too weak to walk out of here, right?”

“True,” Ko giggled. Hinata liked the sound of it. “I never would have guessed you were such a good person.”

“I’m not a good person.” Hinata declared, feeling it was true.

“Are you saying that because of your friend? Souda-kun?” Ko pried.

“Yeah, kind of.” Hinata admitted. “I don’t really want to worry you with it.”

“Whatever you say,” Ko dismissed. “I’m just an onahole. I don’t deserve to know anyways.”

“Ah, don’t say things like that, Ko. You’re human.”

Hinata couldn’t help it. He wrapped his arms even tighter around Ko.

“You have such strong arms,” Ko commented.

“Hey, uh… I’m sure you get this all the time, but… Is there any way for us to stay in contact? If you don’t mind?” Hinata wasn’t sure why he was asking Ko.

He felt good after having sex with him, even if it was also the source of his guilt. He couldn’t explain or justify it, he just knew he wanted to keep in contact with Ko. Hinata knew that they would meet again.

“I really should say no,” Ko said, as if he was struggling with the same doubtful thoughts. “Is it bad to trust you? Or will trusting you be the lucky choice?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want,” Hinata said, losing confidence.

“I think it’s okay,” Ko admitted. “You can have my number, if you want it.”

Ko gently unwrapped Hinata’s hand from his waist and stood up on much sturdier legs. He rooted around in the pocket of the coat that was hanging on the stall door until he pulled out his phone. He offered his phone to Hinata expectantly.

“Here, give me yours,” he said referring to Hinata’s phone. “I’ll put my number in.”

Hinata did as he was told, exchanging his phone for Ko’s and putting in his number. He wondered if Ko was judging him for his home screen or being nosy. When they traded phones again for the second time, Hinata learned Ko’s full name,

Komaeda Nagito. A fitting name, Hinata thought.

“Hinata Hajime… I think your name is cute,” Komaeda admitted. “I’ll definitely be in touch,” he promised.

“Definitely,” Hinata nodded, looking up at Komaeda’s smiling face. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling the way he was, he just knew that it felt good.

“I really am in a rush, Hinata-kun. I had fun!”

“Oh, right! So did I,” Hinata confessed, enjoying the sound of Komaeda’s voice as he said his goodbye.

Then just like that, Komaeda covered himself in his long coat, making it impossible to tell he was practically naked under there, and left. Hinata wondered if he really would be in touch like he said.

As he sat there in the stall for another moment, Hinata thought about all the things in his life he had to check on once he left the bathroom behind.

Like Kazuichi. Or STD screening. 

He sighed and left the stall, marching his way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update regularly. If you wanna check out my Curious Cat to chat about AUs and Headcanons, here's the link <3 It's a safe space that I moderate so there are no fandom police there to worry of.
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/onepunchtitty


End file.
